dickipediafandomcom-20200222-history
DickLies
"This isn't funny anymore." -Coach ''What really happened to The Biggest Problem in the Universe ''(known colloquially as DickLies) was a YouTube video published by Maddox on September 25th, 2016. The video was a direct response to sentiments Dick expressed on The Dick Show regarding the fate of The Biggest Problem in the Universe, a topic he had initially chosen to remain silent about until rumors began percolating off-air and among Dick's personal circles. The video is unlisted and a transcript is provided below. 'Setup' For several months following the breakup of BPU Maddox had toted on Twitter and Reddit that he possessed information that was detrimental to Dick's "personal and professional reputation." In late September he uploaded What Really Happened to a private YouTube channel. Two days later (presumably after not getting the traction he had expected) Maddox posted the video to his personal Facebook account. "Oh hey, I was just writing my book. Some of you may be wondering what happened to The Biggest Problem in the Universe. There've been a lot of lies, rumors and gossip told about it so I may as well go ahead and tell you guys what really happened. The podcast didn't end because of "creative differences." This was a conversation Dick was having behind my back - the same guy who came into my house year after year pretending to be my friend, in his own words, said that he was only doing the podcast for fans and for the money. After the podcast ended he said I deleted the website - not true. I created most of the content on the website. Why the fuck would I delete it? Dick's job was moderating the Wordpress but he was negligent and there were dozens of plugins that needed to be updated so I converted the old site to static HTML which is faster and more secure. I even paid for it myself out of pocket. The old RSS feed costs money and it can't stay up forever so I uploaded all the files to Soundcloud so you can listen to them indefinitely. You're welcome. He said he'd email me about this and I didn't respond. Huh. That's weird because I definitely responded. Dick's been withholding financial records from me for quite some time so I responded to him and asked him to send me those records. His refusal to send those forms is suspicious especially considering the fact I found discrepancies in his accounting in the past. Then he started lying about things he didn't even need to lie about. He started telling people he didn't know anything about my new network. I guess I should have sent him something like an email on April 5th with a bullet-pointed list of strategies. Oh wait, I did. Then he was telling fans, without my knowledge, that it was okay to steal the bonus episodes. It's true that there were creative differences on the show but it's misleading to say that I forbade the Titanic bit. That was one of my favorite bits. I simply asked for it not to be included in the weekly voting because it would result in a large number of fakes votes in the database and that's exactly what happened. So I asked him to find another way to do the bit on the show, in fact, I even sent him an email last December suggesting he bring the bit back. So to wrap this up - there are definitely two sides to every creative difference but there aren't two sides to this. He lied about the reason the podcast ended, he lied about me deleting the website, he lied about the financial forms, he lied about the network, he lied about the bonus episodes, he lied about the titanic bit and he's unprofessional and he talks behind peoples' backs. People have asked me if there's any chance of reconciliation. Huh. Absolutely not. I don't deal with baby dick. Guys, it sucks that the podcast ended but it's time to move on. I've already started an awesome new podcast and most people love it. Some people don't and that's okay, you're allowed to have bad taste. Oh, and one other thing - he used to complain about me editing the episodes. The reason I edit them is because he would say things that were incompatible with my values. And in case you don't think this is serious; his show's own message board maintains a rape list." 'Response' Dick covered the video in-full on The Dick Show episode 18 - Dick on Maddox, where he, Sean and Coach rebuked Maddox's claims. #'Dick was not my friend' - According to Dick, he and Maddox were not friends by the end of BPU but it was BPU itself that killed their friendship. Before long their relationship was purely show business. In this case neither men are inherently wrong. As for Dick only working for the money, Dick simply said "Anyone doing anything creative is purely for the product." #'Dick embezzles' - Dick and Maddox kept spreadsheets of all income and expenses for Biggest Problem. The "records" Maddox speaks of are W9 tax forms which he requested post-breakup. These documents were not imperative to the operation of the show since profits were divided equally among them and no taxable contracting was done between him, Dick and Sean. Therefore its possible that Maddox wanted Dick's social security number, which one needs in order to submit a W9. In response to this, Dick uploaded the final spreadsheets and tax drafts to his site which contained some interesting evidence against Maddox. #'Dick didn't see the email' - The email in question outlined preemptive sponsorship for BPU but, according to Dick, was so long that he didn't read the rest of it. It's highly likely that there was information pertaining to Maddox's network contained therein. #'Dick condones piracy' - Dick was asked on Reddit if people should preemptively download BPU bonus episodes under the assumption that they would be taken down. Dick's response was ambivalent because he knew that people would pirate the content regardless. 'Rape List Allegations' "If someone can present you as possibly being offensive - if they can titillate that lust for violence that they call 'justice' in their minds. That's enough. And that was enough to do it to me." '' The rape list Maddox references was a thread posted to the now-defunct ''Dick Show 8chan board. The existence of the thread was not known to Dick before he watched the video and very little information could be gathered from it or done about it afterwards due to 8chan's ability for user's to posts anonymously and posts being archived forever unless an administrator intervenes. A Dickhead called in to the show the following week saying he created the board but was not responsible for the thread; however he did point out that the thread was posted three days prior to Maddox's initial upload date. Speculations were abound that Maddox himself wrote the list. This changed when another Dickhead called in saying that he made the thread as an alternative to the Rage Board ; explaining that the list contained the most-hated members of the community. More importantly, the thread was named in honor of the phrase, "get raped," which Maddox frequently used on Biggest Problem as a phrase akin to "get fucked."